


Unsteady Hands

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Eileen, F/M, Fluff, Saileen - Freeform, Yoga Instructor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mildred drags Eileen to her Saturday morning yoga class, she's not sure what she's expecting, but it's definitely not Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in bold and italics is signed.

The red light on the wall flashes just as Eileen waves goodbye to a regular customer. A couple first-time customers look around in concern, but Eileen calmly turns off the timer and takes the cupcakes out of the oven. The bakery has a large order due in a few hours and they’re right on track to finish in time. Kevin is expertly frosting a batch of already cooled cupcakes. Claire is on register and Alex is whipping up another batch of batter. Krissy and Aiden are handling donuts.

_ Three Dog Bakery _ is Eileen’s baby. She always dreamed of owning her own bakery growing up and spent countless hours in her mother’s kitchen learning all the tricks of the trade. Now her dream is flourishing.

She watches with a fond smile as Claire and Kevin exchange what they think are secret looks. Granted, Eileen’s other employees are likely oblivious, but nothing gets past Eileen- not even the soft pang of loneliness in her own heart at the sight of the young lovers.

Someone orders a dozen donuts and Eileen gets to work lining their selection up in a box. She’s just taping the box shut when the light for the door flashes again and she looks up to see a familiar face.

Mildred is captivating, even in her old age. Today she’s dressed in a simple brown blouse, with a plaid flannel wrap over the top. Her blonde hair is spiked just the way she likes it and the smile on her face is nothing short of blinding.

**_Eileen!_ ** she signs in her own expressive way.  **_When’s your break?_ **

**_In a few minutes_ ** **,** Eileen informs her. Why?

I brought you lunch.

Eileen smiles at her friend, thanking her. She makes sure everything will be okay without her micromanaging, and then clocks out for her break. She joins Mildred in a corner booth where Eileen can keep an eye on the store.

Mildred made a delicious meal of honey mustard chicken on rice. The pair dig in, signing easily to each other over their food.

**_What are you up to this Saturday?_ ** Mildred asks.

**_The bakery is closed for cleaning,_ ** Eileen replies.  **_Do you want to have a girl’s day?_ **

**_That sounds wonderful. We can start it with my weekly yoga class._ **

Eileen lifts an eyebrow. **_How long have you been doing yoga?_**

**_Only a few weeks. It’s amazing and the instructor is glorious. The first three classes are free._ **

The instructor is likely an attractive man, then. No wonder Mildred enjoys the class so much. The older woman is a shameless flirt.

**_I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. What time is the class at?_ **

**_Eight am. I’ll pick you up. I have an extra mat you can borrow._ **

* * *

 

Saturday morning at eight am, Eileen finds herself stepping into a small studio just off of Main Street, a few blocks down from the bakery. Now that she thinks about it, she remembers someone leaving fliers by the register, but she doesn’t know who.

_ Simple Twist Yoga _ isn’t much to look at from the outside, but the inside is cozy and relaxing. There’s a little reception area where a sweet young blonde girl named Jo is the secretary. She has the two women sign in, and then waves them through the curtained doorway.

Beyond the curtain is a large room with high ceilings. The rear wall is covered in floor to ceiling windows that show off the lush garden behind the building, while the other two walls have big mirrors centered on them. The windows are covered with wooden blinds, which are open to let in the early morning sun. Everything is a warm, natural color. Women- and a few men- are milling about the room, chatting amicably with each other.

Mildred greets a few people as she and Eileen find a spot to lay out their mats. Eileen has done yoga before, but it was for a gym class on the last day of school years ago. She doesn’t remember much of it. How is she going to know what to do?

**_Just imitate what the instructor does and you’ll be fine_ ** **,** Mildred says, seeming to pick up on Eileen’s thoughts.

As if on cue, a huge man enters the studio. He’s dressed in yoga shorts and a grey tank top with the logo of the studio over his heart. The tank top perfectly highlights his broad shoulders and bulging biceps. His long brown hair is swept up into a messy little bun, but a few strands have slipped free to frame a hazel eyes over a dimpled smile that seems to outshine the sun.

The man enthusiastically shakes hands and chats with class members, obviously familiar with the majority of them. Mildred gets pulled into a conversation with a group of nearby women and suddenly Eileen is very alone in a room of strangers, with an  _ extremely _ handsome stranger making his way towards her.

“Hi,” he says, offering a hand so big it swallows up Eileen’s when she shakes it. “I’m Sam ----------, the in--------.”

“I’m Eileen,” she replies, pretty sure she understood what he said. She can see the moment her speech manner registers. When he speaks again, he takes care to slow down a little and not let his words run into each other.

“Are you here alone or did you come with a friend?” he asks.

“Oh, I was invited by-”

“Me!” Mildred proclaims, throwing an arm around Sam’s waist. “Good m------, Sam. I see you’ve met Eileen.”

“Good morning, Mildred,” he says, returning her hug a little awkwardly.

Just then another man in a  _ Simple Twist  _ tank top approaches. He’s equally good looking, all lean runner’s muscle, with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes. No wonder Mildred likes this class.

“Sam we n--- to get st-----,” he says.

“Sure thing,” Sam replies, extracting himself from Mildred's grip. “Eileen, this is my assistant, Cas. cas, this is Mildred’s friend, Eileen. She’s deaf.”

Cas smiles.  **_Hello,_ ** he signs.  **_It’s a pleasure to meet you. If you need assistance during the class, don’t hesitate to ask._ **

Eileen relaxes.  **_Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind_ ** **.**

The two men retreat to the front of the room and Mildred turns to Eileen.

**_Aren’t they gorgeous?_ ** she says with a wink.  **_You should see Sam’s brother._ **

Eileen rolls her eyes at her friend, but she’s smiling. Maybe this class won’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 

A hour and a half later, Eileen is feeling relaxed and ready to take on whatever today brings. She rolls up her mat and follows Mildred out of the studio. Sam and Cas are standing by the door, chatting with each class member as they file out.

“Thank --- for ------,” Sam says to Eileen. “I hope to see y-- n--- week.”

“I think you will,” Eileen tells him. “I had a good time.”

The way his smile lights up makes her stomach flutter. Mildred tries to tease her on the way to the car, but Eileen just smiles and shrugs it off. She’s in too good of a mood.

* * *

 

On Monday, Eileen stops by a store after work and buys a yoga mat so she doesn’t have to borrow Mildred’s old one again. She also picks out a few more outfits so she doesn’t have to wear the same thing every Saturday.

She gets up bright and early Saturday morning, and meets Mildred at the studio. Jo cheerfully greets them. They sign in and head into the big room.

Sam is already there, mingling with his students. He glances up when the two women enter and part of Eileen thinks he looks excited to see her, while the other part of her insists she’s imagining it. But then he excuses himself from his current conversation and makes his way to her.

**_Good morning,_ ** he signs.

An unfamiliar warmth wells up inside her. Did he learn that just for her?

**_Good morning,_ ** she replies, unable to help her smile.

A soft blush creeps over his cheeks, accentuating his high cheekbones. It’s cute, a word Eileen never thought she would use to describe a grown man, but there’s something different about Sam. She feels like she could call him cute to his face and he wouldn’t take offense.

They stumble through a brief conversation that includes a mix of spoken words and signs- very awkward signs on Sam’s part, but he’s trying and she really appreciates that- before he has to start the class. Eileen has a harder time focusing today. All her mind wants to think about is the fact that Sam decided to learn ASL so he can talk to her.

She’s still in an awesome mood when she gets to work later. Kevin picks up on it first, but he’s too sweet to make any comments and Claire is kind of oblivious. It’s the other girls she has to watch out for. If they pick up on any change in Eileen’s personal life, she’ll never hear the end of it.

Alex has a sixth sense for these sorts of things, apparently, because just seconds after clocking in, she’s prodding Eileen for details. What’s his name? Is he cute? Have they gone on a date yet? How did they meet? When will she bring him to the store so the girls can meet him?

Eileen manages to satisfy the teen with her answers enough to get Alex to do her job, just in time for Krissy to arrive and do the same thing.

* * *

 

The third week of yoga is the last free one, so Eileen makes sure she arrives early so she can sign up to be an official class member. Sam is leaning against the desk, chatting with Jo.

**_Good morning, Eileen_ ** _ , _ he sighs, grinning at her.  **_You’re early_ ** _.  _ The signs are a little jerky, lacking the smoothness that comes with experience, but the meaning is clear.

“I have to sign up for the class,” she replies.

The expression on Sam's face makes the hundred fifty a month entirely worth it. She fills out the paperwork Jo gives her, finishing just before the class starts. Mildred is overjoyed to learn that Eileen’s becoming an official member of the class. Even Cas tells her how pleased his is.

After class, Eileen lingers until the room has mostly emptied out. Sam leaves Cas by the door and makes his way over to where Eileen is taking her time fixing her shoelaces.

**_Can I ask you a question?_ ** he asks.

**_Sure_ ** , she replies.  **_What can I do for you?_ **

His next signs are a little shaky, though it’s clearly more from nerves than a lack of practice.  **_Will you go on a date with me?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

They exchange numbers, and then Eileen has to rush off to work. This time as she bounces around the bakery in what might be the best mood  _ ever _ , she doesn’t mind the questions so much. In fact, by the time the bakery closes all her employees have heard the story multiple times, as well as all the regulars, a large number of other customers, and three delivery guys.

The date is set for Monday night. Sam will pick Eileen up at 5:30 for dinner, and then a surprise activity. She hasn’t the slightest clue what he has planned, but when she asked what she should be prepared for all he said was to make sure she wore socks.

Socks?

Despite this- and maybe because of it- Monday night can’t come soon enough. She spends at least an hour getting ready. She picks out her favorite jeans and a simple yellow blouse. She can bring her green jacket in case it gets chilly later. She decides to let her hair down, styling it in soft waves that frame her face.

When 5:30 rolls around, Eileen is sitting on her couch nervously petting her dog, Daphne. The Shih tzu/something-no-one-can-figure-out mix is curled against her owner’s leg, tail wagging lazily. She’s been at the vet for the last few days recovering from being spayed and while she’s not a hundred percent yet, Eileen is just glad to have her home.

Suddenly Daphne lifts her head, ears perked. She jumps off the couch and heads for the front door, a sure sign that someone’s here. Eileen follows. She finds Daphne patiently waiting by the door.

Sam is waiting on the front porch, dressed in jeans that hug his legs in all the right places and a blue plaid flannel, topped with an olive green canvas jacket. The top few buttons are undone, showing off his collarbone and highlighting his throat. In short, he looks gorgeous.

**_Hi,_ ** he signs, smiling brightly.  **_You look beautiful._ **

**_Thank you_ ** **,** she replies-  _ he thinks she’s beautiful _ \- unable to stop herself from returning his smile.  **_You look good, as well._ **

Daphne chooses that moment to nudge her way past to sniff curiously at the bottom of Sam’s jeans. The way his eyes light up at the sight of her make Eileen’s heart swell. He likes dogs. This is good.

He’s talking, but she can tell he’s not talking to her but to Daphne.  **_Can I pet her?_ ** he finally asks.  **_What’s her name?_ **

“Her name is Daphne and yes, you can pet her,” Eileen says with a laugh,

Sam immediately begins drowning her dog in attention, cooing and finding all the places Daphne likes best. The little dog soaks up the attention, tail going a mile a minute. After a few minutes, though, Sam gives her one last pat and pulls himself up to his full height.

**_Ready to go?_ ** he asks.

Eileen nods, bending to quickly fasten on Daphne’s hearing dog vest and her leash. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

Sam’s picked a restaurant Eileen’s been to several times with Mildred for girls nights. It’s a nice place, but not super fancy, and perfect for a first date. The hostess seats them in Eileen’s usual section, with the same waiter as always. Daphne tucks herself neatly under the table, out of the way. The waiter, Garth, takes their drink orders.

The food is good, the service is great, and the company is amazing. Sam is a wonderful conversationalist. He does his best to sign as much as possible, resorting to fingerspelling for words he doesn’t know so Eileen can teach him the sign.

After dinner, Sam drives them to the local bowling alley. It’s nothing special- just a couple dozen lanes, some rigged arcade games, and greasy, kind of over-priced food- and Eileen hasn't gone bowling in years, but she’s excited to go with Sam. He pays for two games and shoes. She’d forgotten how awful the shoes are. Sam’s are so big they have velcro instead of laces, which makes her giggle.

Daphne tucks herself neatly under Eileen’s chair while they each pick a ball. Eileen settles on ten pounds, while Sam digs around forever until he finds a fourteen pounder with holes big enough for his hands. They punch their names into the computer and Eileen learns that his last name is Winchester. Since Mildred mentioned he has a brother, that means he must be related to the only other Winchester in town. Dean Winchester is the co-owner of  _ Singer and Son _ , the best mechanic shop in Lawrence. These boys fell out of the hot tree, hit every branch, and landed in the gorgeous side of the gene pool. What must their parents look like, to produce such attractive men?

Before they start their game, Sam pulls a smallish notebook and a pen from one of the big pockets of his jacket. He flips it open, writes something, and then slides it across the table to Eileen. She reads:

“I brought this notebook so we can get to know each other better. I’ll write down a question, then take my turn bowling. While I bowl, you answer my question and write one of your own. Sound good?”

She shoots him a thumbs up and he grins. He takes the notebook back and writes down his question. Then he shoots her a wink and goes to take his turn.

The question is “What are two items on your bucket list?” She quickly writes her answer- go skydiving and backpack through Europe- and then her question, “What is your favorite article of clothing that you own?” just in time for Sam to sit down again.

They go back and forth like that for a while, asking and answering increasingly bizarre questions. They finish the first game- Eileen wins, surprisingly, but both their scores are pitifully low- and start the second one. Sam goes first again and Eileen finds herself watching him- him meaning his ass. His really, really,  _ really _ nice ass.

When she goes back to her seat after finishing her turn- a spare, which is the best she’s done all night- the question waiting for her is “Were you checking out my ass?”

She giggles and writes, “Yes, yes I was. How did you know?”

“Daphne told me” is the only response she gets.

* * *

 

Sam wins the second game. Their scores are a little higher than the first game, but not by much. Eileen doesn’t mind. She had more fun than she’s had in awhile and she really doesn’t want the night to end. She could talk to Sam forever.

He pulls up in front of her house on the northern side of town and rushes around the car to open the door for her like the gentleman he is.

**_I had fun,_ ** he tells her as they stand on the doormat.  **_Can we do this again?_ **

**_I would like that. I had fun, too._ **

Sam grins and it’s blinding. Then he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. Eileen blushes. She bids him goodnight and goes inside. She leaves the lights off so she can peek through the blinds to watch him go.

He lingers on the step for a while, doing a little happy dance that is beyond adorable before heading back to his car.

Eileen practically floats up the stairs to bed. She can’t wait for next Saturday.

* * *

 

_ From Sam: I really did have a good time last night. _

_ To Sam: Me, too. I wasn’t expecting bowling to be so much fun, but I had a blast. _

_ From Sam: We should go out again sometime. _

_ From Sam: I mean, if you want to. _

_ To Sam: I want to. What do you have in mind? _

_ From Sam: How does lunch sound? _

_ To Sam: Well, I’m deaf, so… _

_ From Sam: Hilarious xD _

_ To Sam: Lunch sounds great. Does Friday work for you? _

_ From Sam: Friday works. Do you want me to meet you somewhere? _

_ To Sam: How about Gabriel’s at 12:30? _

_ From Sam: It’s a date. _

* * *

 

Eileen clocks out for her hour break and reminds her employees to text her if anything comes up. She lets Daphne out of the office and heads down the street.

_ Gabriel’s Diner  _ is just three stores down, but separate from the long strip of buildings that  _ Three Dog Bakery _ is part of. It’s the second most popular restaurant in Lawrence, bested only by  _ The Roadhouse  _ over on the north side of town.

Sam’s car is just pulling into the parking lot when Eileen arrives. She waves to him and waits by the door while he parks.

Daphne sniffs around his feet, tail wagging, as Sam offers Eileen his arm.

They pick a booth and the waitress brings over some menus. Eileen’s already pretty sure she’s just going to get her usual, but she still likes to look over the menu and see if anything else catches her eye. She doesn’t get a chance today. They’ve only just flipped open said menus when a smallish man with floppy hair throws himself into Sam’s lap.

Eileen startles, staring at the man, who seems to be chattering wildly to a slightly shell-shocked Sam.

He gets ahold of himself quickly, though, and pushes the man, who Eileen now recognizes as one of her regular customers, Gabriel Novak, off his lap.

Gabriel greets her almost as enthusiastically, though thankfully with a hug that does not involve sitting in her lap.

**_Your usual?_ ** he asks her.

**_Yes, please,_ ** she replies.  **_Thank you._ **

Gabe takes Sam’s order and then practically skips away. The man is always in a good mood.

**_How long have you known Gabe?_ ** Sam asks. He’s getting better at signing, though he’s still fingerspelling a lot.

“Practically since I moved to Lawrence,” she says. “He’s a regular at my bakery.”

Sam’s eyes widen.  **_You own a bakery?_ **

From there the conversation flows, only pausing when Gabriel comes back with their food. He doesn’t stick around, since the diner’s starting to fill with the lunch rush, but Eileen knows he has lots of questions and she’s going to get bombarded when he comes into the bakery next.

After lunch, Sam insists on dessert and Eileen agrees to share a milkshake with him. It’s something she’s never done before, but she finds she likes it. Sharing food, especially something like a milkshake, is a fairly intimate act. At several points in time, they end up going for their straws simultaneously and not only almost clash heads, but are eye to eye inches from each other’s face. Sam’s eyes are incredible up close. It seems like they’re continuously changing color.

By the time the last bits of the milkshake are gone, Eileen has to head back to work. Sam offers to drive her up the street and she accepts, if only to spend a little more time with him. Unfortunately, the drive is far too short and before she knows it he’s parking in front of the bakery.

**_Can I ask you something?_ ** he asks before she can open the door.

**_Of course._ **

**_I know we haven’t known each other for long_ ** , he begins. Once again, it’s clear these signs were practiced deliberately. He  _ wanted _ to learn this sentence.  **_But I really like you and I think you feel the same, so…_ ** here he hesitates before continuing.  **_Will you be my girlfriend?_ **

Eileen grins and signs yes, which makes him smile.

**_Can I kiss you?_ ** he inquires.

Instead of answering, she reaches up and pulls him into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The last time Eileen had a boyfriend was years ago and it didn’t end will. He was born deaf, and even though she’s been deaf since she was about six months old, he never treated her like an equal. She can see that now, though she didn’t at the time. Their break-up was rough, but Eileen has high hopes that her budding relationship with Sam won’t end the same way.

Speaking of Sam, he’s probably wondering where she is. Eileen tries to be a little early for the yoga class, but today she woke up late and is running behind. She’s going to get there in time, though. At least, that’s the plan right up until her car vibrates in an unfamiliar way and then the engine stops all together.

“Shit,” she says, even though she can’t hear it. Luckily there’s no one else around, so she’s not in danger of hurting anyone and she guides the still rolling car to the curb.

Turning it off- though technically it’s already off- Eileen sits back in her seat and sighs loudly. She pulls out her phone and fires off a text.

_To Sam: Car broke down. I don’t think I’m going to make it to today’s class._

The reply is almost immediate. Apparently Sam was waiting for a text.

_From Sam: Where are you? I can call my brother and have him send out a tow truck._

_To Sam: That would be very much appreciated. I’m on Brandywood Drive, across from the park._

This time there’s a longer wait before the reply.

_From Sam: He’s on his way. ETA 10 minutes._

_To Sam: Thank you, Sam!_

_From Sam: Anything for you._

Eileen blushes. Sam’s the best boyfriend. She doesn’t have a whole lot to compare to, but yeah. Sam’s the best boyfriend.

Almost exactly ten minutes later, a tow truck with the _Singer and Son_ logo turns onto the street and parks in front of Eileen’s car. Dean Winchester climbs out. The man is tall, though not as tall as his little brother, and just as handsome. He has a strong jaw and striking green eyes. He dark blonde hair is spiked and there’s a black smudge of what’s probably some kind of grease covering the freckles on one cheek. He’s bow-legged, but it only adds to his appeal. Mildred has been crushing on Dean for years and Eileen can’t blame her, but she definitely prefers the younger Winchester.

“Hey, you,” Dean says, pulling her into a hug. He pulls back so she can see his mouth. “Car tr------?”

“Yeah, it just kind of stopped. I don’t know what’s wrong with it.”

Dean nods and pops the hood. He pokes around for a minute before giving a decisive nod and slamming the hood shut. He pulls a small pad of paper and a pen from his back pocket, and scribbles something down, then passes it to Eileen.

_It’s your battery and alternator. I’m going to have to take it back to the shop. Hop into the truck and I’ll get your car hooked up. Do you want me to drop you off at the yoga studio?_

“Yes, please,” she says gratefully. “Thank you so much, Dean.”

He waves it off with a smile. Eileen grabs her purse and yoga mat from the car, and gets into the passenger side of the tow truck. While Dean gets her car hooked up to the cable, she texts Jo to let her know that Dean’s arrived and is going to drop Eileen off at the studio. The receptionist quickly texts back, saying that she’ll let Sam know.

Dean works quickly and it’s not long before he’s climbing into the driver’s seat. He turns on the truck and the radio comes to life- Eileen can feel the vibrations coming through the speakers. While she’s not personally familiar with the genre, she knows Dean enjoys classic rock. The display for the radio says the song playing is “Bad Moon Rising” by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

Eileen decides to take the opportunity to get to know Dean a little better. She asks him questions and when they stop at lights, he writes quick answers. She learns that he’s Sam’s older brother by four years, has worked for Bobby for almost twenty years, and of all the cars he works with he prefers classic ones. Apparently he owns a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Eileen’s not too familiar with cars, but she has a certain appreciation for older models. They have more character than the newer ones.

When they get to the studio, Dean writes on the pad of paper again, letting Eileen know that he’ll text Sam when he has a full diagnosis on her car and an estimated cost. She responds by writing her own number on the paper and telling him to just text her.

Sam is leading the group in the Cobra Pose when she enters the studio. He glances up into the mirror to see her and shoots her a smile. She smiles back, quickly rolls out her mat, and joins the class.

They move from Cobra to Plank to Downward Dog. While they hold that pose, Sam and Cas make their way around the room. They gently correct each student’s posture when needed.

Sam’s big hands on Eileen’s hips startle her a little and she looks up to catch a glimpse of his bright smile. He helps straighten her back, hands lingering just a little longer than is really necessary before moving on.

After class, Sam says goodbye to a few students before joining Eileen at the back of the room.

 **_Everything went okay?_ ** he asks as she rolls up her yoga mat.

She nods, tying the bag shut. She straightens up and wraps her arms around Sam’s waist. Her head rests on his chest. He smells like his cologne and sweat, but she doesn’t mind. It’s been almost a week since they were last able to spend time together and she’s going to enjoy this regardless of his need for a shower.

 **_Breakfast?_ ** she signs, lifting her head.

**_Can I shower first?_ **

She lets out a dramatic sigh. **_I guess._ **

Sam chuckles and heads for the locker room. Eileen chats with Cas until he emerges again, dressed in a dark blue studio jumpsuit and a fanny pack that, surprisingly, looks really good on him. It highlights his narrow waist. Sam blushes when he notices her checking him out.

 **_Ready?_ ** she asks.

He nods and presses a kiss to her forehead. He has a brief conversation with Cas before leading Eileen out to the parking lot.

They go to Gabriel’s again- the man makes good breakfast food. After that, Sam takes her back to her house to change and pick up Daphne, and then drops her off at the bakery with a promise to come get her after close so he can take her home.

Dean texts her a few hours later to confirm that the problem is he said in his original diagnosis, as well as the cost. Luckily her insurance will cover most of it. He says he’ll have it done in a week. Inconvenient, but she’ll have to deal. She’s barely said goodbye to Dean before Sam’s texting her to let her know that he’s free to drive her to and from work for the week. The studio has different hours from the bakery, so she won’t be pulling him away from his job.

Seriously. Best boyfriend ever.

* * *

 

Friday night after Sam picks Eileen up from work, he doesn’t head to her house.

“Sam, where are we going?” she asks, confused.

You’ll see.

She rolls her eyes, but sits back and tries to be patient.

A few minutes later, Sam pulls into the parking lot of the Roadhouse. Eileen hasn’t been here in forever- why, she has no idea- but she remembers that the food was excellent.

The interior of the Roadhouse is a little rough around the edges, but somehow still warm and inviting. Eileen recognizes the owner, Ellen, behind the bar and, surprisingly, Jo. Jo waves hello, grinning at the sight of the couple’s entwined fingers.

Ellen Harvelle, who is apparently Jo’s mother, is an almost overbearing presence in the room. She’s aged quite nicely and it still very beautiful in her own way, but there’s an unexpected hardness to her that speaks of a troubled life. She softens, though, when she sees them and greets Sam with a hug. Eileen is graced with a similar embrace once they’re been introduced. Eileen immediately feels welcome. It’s pretty clear that Sam considers the two women part of his little family unit, along with Dean, Cas, and Bobby Singer.

The food is just as good as Eileen remembers. She orders a burger, because why not? Ellen’s burgers are legendary and she can’t pass up on one now. It’s absolutely perfect, tender and juicy and bursting with flavor. Sam gets a chicken salad like the health nut he is. Eileen teases him, but that salad also looks really good. She’s going to have to try that next time she comes- she has a feeling she’s going to be spending a lot more time here, so she might as well work her way through the menu and try something new every time.

Dessert is on Ellen and she brings out a huge slice of one of the most delicious chocolate cakes Eileen’s tasted in her many years of experience. She’s tempted to ask for the recipe, but decides to let it remain a secret for now.

After dinner, Sam drives Eileen back to her house. When he walks her to the door, she makes a decision and pulls him inside. No sex tonight, but she also doesn’t want to sleep alone, so she’s going to make out and cuddle with Sam. Another upside of this whole boyfriend deal.

The next morning she wakes to the smell of bacon frying and comes to the conclusion that Sam is most definitely a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want an epilogue, let me know! But be warned: it will be a while before I write one, if I decide to.


End file.
